kingdom hearts: tears of the kingdom
by judopunkmaster
Summary: a story about sora and his party as they go on a great kuest


kingdom hearts: tears of the kingdom

kingdom hearts: tears of the kingdom

sora and donald and goofy were walking down a pathways also with jimny. They had just conkord xemnas and were on there way back to destni ilands. "look" yelled donald as they saw a man in robs fiting a hartless. "we should help him" goofy said so they did. Thy defeted the hartless and the man said thanks. "my name is luke skywalker" he said to them. They introdused themselves to and they begun to talk about soras skils in kombat. "you were realy good" luke said "you should be a jedi" "whats a jedi" asked sora. luke eksplayned the jedi to sora "hey" said sora "i can move stuff with my hands" so he moved a rock with the force "wow you have the force" said luke. it was the beginning of a epic tail.

back at rivindel the jedi cowncal was talking about what was happening down where luke and sora was. yoda and mickey and gandalf and dumbaldore and eli vance and japanese scintist and profesor oak were the cowncal "hey how will we beat the hartless and nobodys" asked gandalf. japanese scintist sad somthing in japanese but noone understud him but yoda did using the force. he said that organazation 13 was revived by kingdom hearts and are now capchuring peeple to tern them in to hartless and nobodys and one of them was godzilla. godzilla was ternd to a hartless and his nobody was being kept with the organazation.

as luke and sora were talking roxas came out from behindf a tree and said "hey sora" but then was stept on by hartless godzilla. "oh no my nobody" said sora and he was mad and angry. "here" said luke and he gave sora a keychain so sora put it on his keyblade and got a lightsabr keyblade "wow" he said and they begun to fite hartless godzilla. it was a tuf batal but sora and luke and goofy and donald used all there skil to fite him. they slashed at his feets and it hurt him so he bent down to rub the pain away and that's when sora stabd hartless godzilla in the head. hartless godzilla then died and sora felt bad for roxas and kairi.

sora gathard his party of sora and donald and goofy and luke skywalker and harry potter and frodo and gordan freeman and riku. gordan freeman said sorry for his friends being stept on and gave him a keychain so sora gt out a second keyblade and put it on and got crowbar keyblade "wow thanks gordan" said sorra "no problem" said gordan. Then axal came out and "sora its all yor falt roxas my best frend is dead so i will make you fite nobody godzilla" then nobody godzilla came out and they began to fite.

nobody godzilla was hard because he did not rub his feets when they were hit. Sora dul wheelded keyblades one lightsaber and one crowbar and he hit hartless godzilla all over the place but he was not hurt to much. Gordan got out his roket lancher and shot rockets at the nobody godzilla and the rokets hurt a little. harry potter usd his magic wizard spells and shot stuff at nobody godzilla and it hurt a little. frodo hit with his sword and it hurt a little. luke skywalker and sora both usd the force to pick up giant bolder and throw at nobody godzilla and it hit him on the head and he fell down so they used the oppertoonity to hit nobody godzilla on the head and it hurt him alot. "roarwwr" said nobody godzilla and nobodys came and started ataking the party but frodo and gordan and harry potter and goofy and donald held them off also headcrab zombie hartless. sora and luke kept fiting nobody godzilla until he was dead and the party was happy.

"hahah dont think youv won" said a voice from nowear. The party all turned there heads at once and saw dragon maleficent fly down with a man on her back. "this is vadermort" she said "he is all powerfull and is creting a creechure very powerfull more powerfull than a hartless and a nobody and he is making it with dr breen" dragon maleficent then brot out to lightsabers that were red "i am sith thanks to vadermort" she said. "we have a army of combine stormtrooper detheaters that will wipe you all out ahahahahahah" then a buch of combine stormtrooper detheaters came out of ground and vadermort laughed and disaperd but sith dragon maleficent was still there redy to fite. bruce banner then turned into the incredible hulk and charged at sith drahon maleficent and delverd a punch that probably hurt but not to her and he sliced him wit her lightsabers. "oh no not bruce" said frodo. "here" said cloud and he gave sora a big long sword that had a gun at the end. "it is the sinthesis combnashun of the buster sword and sephiroths sword and leons gunblade and sora said thanks.

to be continued?


End file.
